Isla's thoughts on Starkit's Prophecy- part 2
by IslaTheFairyOfIce
Summary: Isla's thoughts on Starkit's prophecy continues! My e-mail got deleted so I had to get a new account.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So my gmail got deleted so I have created a new one and a new account. This is IslaTheIceFairy, only my new name is IslaTheFairyOfIce. So, I decided not to repost all 21 chapters. Instead, I'll just do the other chapters.**

Chatpre 21 The Purtle  
Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst."  
**There are dark throats in the forest? What the hell does that mean?**  
"w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY"

**I can't honestly say I blame them.**

"The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig tu help them.

**Hey, hey, HEY! Leave those two out of this!**

So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##!

**Calm down, Fallen Leaves.**

Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft.

Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick=====think becuse some1 called her nam!

"STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY"

**Wrong reaction.**

said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle. She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better.

then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. "But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.'

StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11!  
**Oh, brother!**  
"NO" HE SAID" I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle

Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur

**Is it Hawkfrost or Ashfur? **

pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111

She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum BACK ThRU TO1!11!1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no updates. Been busy with school and everything. I'll post the new Daisy's Love Show episode soon. I think I'll call it The Daisy's Love Show.**

NextChapter  
oka im back! i saw the good reviews some ppl gave me and i wnated to come back. Also my friend JazzPaw is helping wit the chapters she healped me with the first tow but after that she didnt' have internte but hse got it back now. :DDDDDDDDD

Then StarKit wock up and she was in the forest.

"Mew" she said becuse the sould'nt talk becuse the was a kit.

"Hello kitty"

**I like Hello Kitty! Kinda childlish, I know. But I am just 13.**

said her mother and StarKit lookd up.

Her mother... was HolyLeaf!"  
**Awww, she and Fallen Leaves finally had kits! Wait, Fallen Leaves is the father, right?**  
"t!" said SatrKit. She lokce around to see whar she was.

"Were in the Donderclan camp" said HolyLeaf "oh look here comes yourfather now!"  
**Aren't they the enemies of TC? How come they are in the darn camp then ?!**  
Into the nursey came... TigerSar!  
**WHAT?!**  
StarKit new ther was soemthing she should no about TiggerStar but she didnt know wat.

"Thass your daddy TiggerStar!" said HolyLef.

"I no that nam" though StarGit but she could thing about it becuse HolyLeaf said "Their are other kits out there go aly with them I have to takl to TigerSar in peace/

StarKit wnet out into the clering and the cats wer stnding over the body of StarStar. StarKit locked arund to see who els was in the clring. Then she saw RedPaw and lakePool sitting by the side sad'y with ther tals line.d.

"I thught StarStar tild you to stop bein plebian?" saud StarKit speking her firt sors.

"How would yoyu no" said LakePawl gettin defend. "Yur just a kit!"

"Your rigt" said StarKit "how do U no?"

"Your HolylEaf's kid right?" ekd RedPaw. "I think Book and StormFur

**They left the Clans after The Outcast.**

also had a kit, I think his name is AshKit."  
"Yuou should go see him" said JayFethr. StarKit new ther was sumthing familr about him to but she could't remembr what!1!1!1

"Yse I will thanz" relld. StarKit and she went bok to the nursry. She saw AshJit but she dint get to takl to him becuse then ther ewas a yell from abobe the camp. "HAHA LAQWL" yelld a locked up.

**Wha..?**

On on sid she saw YellowFagn BrambleCawl, LeafPolo, Wiit Storm and BlueStra and on the other were HolyLeaf and TigerStar!

"Its a war betwen Starcaln and the Dark Forest!" said LinoBlaze

**He's dead! Why is she killing cats when she obviously can't remember who did she kill!**

and then... StarKit realeid... her mom and dad... wee EVUL!

**Too much drama in that line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! April and May are very busy months here. Exams everywhere!**

Chapter 23 The

**The what?**  
The Starlan warriors stared attakihg the camp! And… at eh head of them…. WAS FIRESTAR!  
**Didn't he die?**  
Yewls shotuted all around Starkit. She run arundo she didnt kno what to do!11! then a warrori ran up she clawed him. Blood porred down his sholder wher she clawed him. He yelled and run away.

I can fight! Thouht Stargleam!

**For God's shake! Just pick a name and stay with it! We've got Starkit, Starpaw, Stargleam, Starstar, Glemstar, Gleamgleam and a billion more!**

She jumped at cat who was rruning he felled abckwered he did. She was godo at thes!11! But how did she know how ti fight? It was a mistery.!

Then a warrier cam up to her! he was very big ans StarPaw was afraid. She didn't know if hse cold fight a cat liek him! He clawed her er there was red stuff cumming out of her era. "owch" said Starkits he was mad now!11! Anger borned in her chest. She runa at him she clawed him real hard he yowled in pan! Then she bit him on the throught more blood came out. He cocked then died.

Nd then….. she looked up and there was Starclan warriers running into the camp! There was CorFeather nad his bother EggleWing (ididnt mack hem up oka!11! Craw Feather relly had a brother named EagelWiKit!1

**That's acctully true. But he dies as a kit, as far as we know.**

) and Bluestar and YellowFang and Spotedleve, BlackStar, WitStarm!

She watched when the cats fouht!1 the Starclan cats drove back the Dark Forste ones. But there was nise from behind her. It wasl…... GITERSTAR!1!1!  
**Tell it's not a mispelt 'Glitterstar'.**  
"NOO" he said "I WONT LET YOU WIN" And he jupped at BlueStar!11!11! But she scrathed him!11!1 And he dide!11!1111!11!1!11!1!11!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1" SAID HOLYLEAF HER MOTHER. GleamStar saw the sad in her eyes. She ran from carp!

"oh no StarKits hurt someone said. "Lets get her better. "There were allot of cats in the hurt but everone knew StarKit was spescal so they let her get treted forst.

When sehe was better someone said "Oh no StarKits parents are gon. Someoen nedes 2 be her parents."

"Well do it." Said a cat Star looked aroud it was… REPDAW AND LAKEPOOOOOOL!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" siad StarKit!

**Calm down, Starkit/paw/gleam/star/whatever else.**


	4. Chapter 4

chaptrt 22 lebians 1 111 Stop being a homophobe!

StarKit dind know why eh was so upest, but she new that it was NOT A GOD THINGG for there to be LESBIA.

"Whats wrong StarGleam" asked RedPaw as she kised LakePaw ON THE LISP!

**It's immpossible for cats to kiss. And that kiss was kinda... um... random and for no reason.**

"Your just a it why do you not like that ides

"Becuse being lesbna is WONG! StarKti yelled back. "Its against the BibTen Comandamnt."  
**WARRIORS DON'T HAVE THE TEN COMMONDMENTS! Plus, it was the eleventh, so that one doesn't count.**  
"How would you know of the ten commandnts " akxed

**Akxed? Is that a new word? Like, when you put Axe on you?**

LekePaw "you werf here for that."

"I know" said StarKkit thuning "but I somehow now aboot it."

LakePaol shruged she didnt know how to responing. "Well the ten comadnt sarent' real" she said "so me and RedFur think its oka."

"Come backc to the nursey with us" saud RedPFur "your too youg to be out of the nurseyr for log."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!1!" yelled SarPaw she refused to et herself be expod to the LESBITS!1!1!11!"

Se ran out into the frost. AssKit

***starts laughting like a maniac***

folowed her. "Whats wrong StarStar" she asked "why are you so upset!"

"I'm beng rased by PLEBIANS!"

**Well, with cats it is pretty horrible. MOSTLY BECAUSE CATS AREN'T HUMANS!**

StarKite yeled back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG/"

"well come over her" said AshFit "maybe we can make them see the ligt.

"giggle" siad SatrKit but whe went ofer to AshFur.

But then a cat was coing throug the tress! It was... JazzSong!

"JazzPaw what are you dong here!1!1"! asked Starkit.

"It's JazzStar dint you hear I got mad letter after StarGleam died." "It was a sad deth."

"who is StarGlaem" asked StarGleam she new the nam sounded family but she didnt know WHAT IT WAS.

"it doest mater" sud JazzSong lets go back to the camp."

"Yay" said AshFurtk happly. They went back to the damp.

"No go see RedPaw and lakePaw" said JaszStar "I now they'e wating for yo."

"finefine" saud StarKit but im not going to like it!

SIX MOONS LATER  
**At least she is apprenticed with six moons.**  
"StarKit from this day forwrd you will be NONE AS STARPAW!11!1"! sayd JazzSong. Then clan cheerid happily.

"Your mwneot will be" saiud JazzSeng.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!111!111!" YELLED STARFLEM!1!111!111

**Who? Who is it?! WHO?!**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 25 the ask qestion

NO NOT HAWKFROST

**So Hawkfrost is her mentor? Good. If anyone can kill Starwhateverhersuffixisnow so she never returns again, that is Hawkfrost**

THOUGTH STARLGEAM. SHE DIDNT KNO WWHY BUT SHE DIDT WAT HIM TO BE HER MEMTOR.

"hi GleamKit" said HawkFrots walking over to here. He raped his tail aroond her sholders. "want to tran with me tommorwo?" "Okay," said Starkpaw.

She went to AsgKit. "Hi she said." "Hi." He said. "Hi."

**Why did she say hi again if she already said it?**

She rippled. "do you want to fo huntibg with me desu ka?" he said. "Ok" sie said.  
**Umm, he's a kit. Kits aren't allowed to go out of the camp, let alone going hunting.**  
I walked outof the forest wtih AshFir. WE wente into the froste to hunt. He keept loocking at StarGleam. She wandered y. Then he said: "StarPaw… I was wanted know….. if you… owuld be my Mat?"""""? he said.  
**WHAT?! YOU ARE A KIT! A FUCKING KIT!**  
"ONGOSH YESSSASSSSS

**I need something against headache.**

SAID STARPaw cause she didn"t nemember ho he was. Fi shed remembered she wound have said YES. And then… from the buddhes…. CAME hackforst.

"What are you inncolent fools doing?" said HawkFrost. "Shes my mate now." Said AshPaw. "NO WAY?" said HaekFrost. "I want her to b my matt!" Ands then the FOUTH! There was lost of blod. Stargleam cryed! It weas so scaray!

**Stargleam:It is so scary!**

**Me: Yawn.**

"sto" she said but even she coldnt make them lestin.  
**Of course she couldn't. What idiot would listen to her?**  
And thenm suddenly…. THEY WEREK ISSING!

**Oh God...**

"NOOO WHAT ARE YOUS DOING?" SAID GLEAMSTARKIT. THEY WERE BING GAY! And she ran in the forest!1!2!

**jeuss doesent lick people who flmale!**

**I don't thing he licks people at all.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 27 a new caln?

StarKit ran and ran and run until she got back to the capm and then RedFur was ther waitng for her!11!

"OMIGOSN NO!" reploned StarPa "I CAN;T TALK TO YOU RITE NOW" and she un into the appenticed den. "I CANT LET MUSELF BE SEEN WITH A LESBIAN!1!1!1"  
**''I have a reputation to keep!''**

**What a horrible she-cat.**  
"Ad why not" aked RedPaw marcing ofer to StarGkem "I men weave ben rassing you for mons now!"

"I NO" fried StarGKit "But I just saw HawkForst and AshFuru...and they were... KISING!"

**Well, that is pretty disqusting once you think about it.**

She was repued as she said that she couldn;t stand the idaw of HAWKFROST KISTING A GUY!"  
**This I have to agree**.  
"Well thats erfecty fine isnt it?" asked LakwPool coming into the den/ "I mean were gay and there snothing wrong with that!"

"YES THEIR IS"! yelld Starpaw in angry and she RAN FROM THE DEN AND BACK OUT INTO THE FROST

BUT THEN SHE RAN INTO HAWKFORT AND ASHTKI AGAN!11111111!111!1111"

"YOU! CANT! BE! GAY!" she told them **(a/n I NEEDED EXTRA EMPHAS BECUSE I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO RITE IT!)** but they DIDNT MOVES THEY JUST CONTINUED TO MACK OUR!

"WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAF" she asked quitely "I MEAN YOUR NOT EXCEPT IN THIS CALN OF MINE!111!"  
**IT'S NOT YOUR CLAN!1**  
"IT'S NOT YOUR CALN!" HAWKFORST YELLED ITS EVERYBODYS CALN"  
**Finally!**  
"YEAH WELL YOUR GAY!11111!" SAID STARKIT.

"FINE" said Hawkforst and he Left With AshFur! "WE'LL GO BE ROGUES."

"GET OUT OF MY CALN"  
**For the last time, IT'S NOT YOUR CLAN! Wait, she banished them? How? She's not the leader! Nor the deputy! SHE'S NOT EVEN A WARRIOR!**  
So they lef. Then StarKit realized SHE HAD JUST BANISHED HER MENTO.  
**You'll get a new one. What I'd like to know is why AN APPRENTICE CAN BANISH A CAT.**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111111!11


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 27 the mameries

stpo flameing! whats rworng wth i dont you knowe a good stoary when uk see one? :(((  
**We do! But this **_**isn't **_**a good story.**  
StarPaw wondered threw the forst madly. She was anger.y. She lokked it was FlamaPelt! "FalmePelt help me she said yor a good steret cat what do you?' "lol i don know

**Agree.**

do wahat your heart says." She liked over to her mte NightRain. His blue eyes sparkeld shoningly into her wired eyes thier was one blue won green she was straet not like LakeP. "But dos it really mater? i mean im by so it realy doesnot btw i heard there makicng Satinclan."

"what noooOOOOOOOOOOO" siad STarKit and NightStorm at eh same time. "NO YOU CANT BE BY FLAMEPETLE NOOOOOO ITS AGANST THE COMONDMENTS" nightrain looked afast!

"so who cares! said FlamePaw definsively.

**Go Flamepaw!**

"We." said NigthRAin and GleamPaw. "Why." she said. "because its bed." they said.

"well watever Im going to g join SaitnClan cuase im evil now by"

**Good choice. **

said FlamePelt and she was gone.

"?"

**You can say question mark? I didn't know that!**

said StarPaw beuatifully.  
***vomits***  
"I DONK NKOOOW" SAId RAINspolash.

**Who?**

And he rain off.

StawPaw was so sad that tears started to rall down her feca. Why nust her famly be so gya.

**Your familiy? How come we never heard of them, then?**

she wandred. She walked and went until her was at the clering. "This is were we meat." she tough sadly thinking of HawkfRost.

And... then she looked at the tree!111!1!11! it was the same tree HawkGrost had hit put his into lookig for her!1!1!1! AND AL OF THE SUDDEN SHE REMEBERED!31!  
verythinga bout hawkfrost and FirwStar and all the oms who lobed her and the propecy and the forest!

"~!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!1!1!1!11!1!1!11!111111" said TarGleam.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 28 shrakking

okay guy I know its een a wile sinse my last chapta, but no I have somethin to say on th subgect! a few weks ago, jazzy intoduce me to something calld SLASH.

**Slash? What's slash? Come on! These days you won't understand anything if you aren't from 20th century! (No, seriously, what is slash?)**

At firt I didnt liek it so much but then since I new it exited and since i puberty I finaly admtted to myslef that I was...A LESBIAN!1!1!1111

**No offence, but we don't really care.**

I men i didnt want to admit it first but ten i realizd that its not god to hide my felings. I men I now i usd to be a homophone but evn thoh im not hapy about having to kno this i know its for the bet. I was awy for soooo log becuase i had to realse tat and aslo i was potsging on the OFICAL FORM. but everone their is a stanist!1!1111!1! so i letf. and btw i cnat bleive those stupid at dleteed my sotyr!111! :((((( there so mean i mean wat did i do to derseve this?

**Your story is crap. That's why.**

But anywa here is the chapte.**  
**  
Now that she remebred StarPaw ran ack to the camp with anew goll. She wanted to tll evyrbody who she RELLY WAS. Sh got bck ther and past RedPaw and lakePool on there way otu.

"Wher are you gong?" StarPaw questin.

"Were going to Stainclan" repelled RedPaw.  
**Good idea. It's the only place not dominated by Stargleam/star/paw/kit.**  
"But why?" sekd StarPaw. "Bein gay isnt a sin anymro!" She whaled afte rhtem.

"it isn't said LakePaw but you said it was!"

"I kno" saed StarApw "But ive found out abut SLASH.

**Will you stop putting what happens in your life in the story itself? I'm fine (more or less) with putting it in authors note, but in the story?**

Infact I've relaed that I LOVE JAZZPA.E."  
"omg relly?" esked RedFur cause she culdtny belief it. "but were still gong to Stinclan, becase wer also ATHIET"."

"NO." StarPaw muttered. "you cant goo! Satinclan is not the place for you. I shuld proly go and call hawkFrost and AshFit back beause they can be ga nwo! Oh and FlamePelt can come back to.

"We;l go tel them" saidRedufr and she left with LakePaw. The StaRgleam wen back to tamp and wen she got thair she jumped o the HighLedRock.

"ATTENSION ALL CATA OF THUNDERCLAN  
SHE YELeld I HAVE AN ANOUCNEMTN.  
**Wait, wait, wait! *pushes Starpaw off the rock* I have to announce something first! Ladies and gentelmen, **

***dramatic pause***

**Run before it's to late!**  
The cats . "What is it StarSpaw theu asked

"I HAVE A CONFESSN" SHE YELLD "I...AM...STARSTAR!11!11!111111111!"

**Surley they're not stupid enough to believe that?**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 30 the revvel!

OMGOSH I CNAT BLEIFE THAT HIS HAS ONLY BEEN UP FOR A DAY AND YORU ALREDDY FMALING!1!11!1!

**I can.**

:( STOP! JUSES MIGHT LIKE GAT PPPL NOW BUT THAT DOENT MEAN EH LIKKS FLAMMERS  
**Wait a second! So, you say that just 'cuz your gay now, means Jesus loves gay people all the sudden (Not that I thought he hated them, but still)? Your word is law now, huh?**  
"Are you" said BrakenFur.  
**Crazy? Yes.**  
"WHY WONT QNYONE BELIVE ME" said starGleam and she ran uot of the cmap.  
**Yo! I know! Me! Pick me!**

angry!  
**I think you're missing a few words.**  
HOW cloud BrakinFor noy belivfe her after!11!11 And atfer averythign she done as a amaxing kit!She went to Satinclam and it wsa in a clerring just past the thunderclan boarder. She saw all the catd who were in Satnclan and there were….. CXLOUDTAIL AND MOUTHWING!11!1!11!1111  
**LEAVE THEM ALONE! WITH STARGLEAM IN CHARGE, I'D **  
"LakePaw and RedFur dd you tell FlameOelt and NightRani that they couls come back now?" said Stargleam?

"no were all stlill athletes"

**They are all athletes?**

StarGleam was bout to go home when realized soethinf. There cats were crepping towerd her!11!1!

"What are youo doing!1!" said she. SatinClaw wallked up to her now he was earing purple nail pollish

**WHAT THE FUCK?! NAIL POLISH?! **_**PURPLE NAIL POLISH?!**_

and three was a blackk stirpe on his head. "We cnat' let you left Stargleam he said. you know to muchgt."  
**What does she now?**  
HOlyLeaf kumped out form the shadows and turhned into a BOBCAT!1!1!  
**Bobcat? A cat named Bob?**  
Bubcat HullyLeaf ran at StarGleam! She hit StarGleam!1!1 Satinclaw came up 2 and hestared to claw her.

But when thet clawed her stomich somtehgn inside of StarGleam hurted!1!1!1!11! IT WAS A KIT111! STARGLEAM COULD FELL HER KITS PAN!

she was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, PREGGANT.  
**I'm a little worried about who the father is. No, scratch that: I'm VERY worried.**  
"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !1!" SIAD STARGLEAM.

AUTHROS NTOE OMG JAZZY POSTED THIS CHPTAE WITHOU T ME SAYIGN SHE OULCD. IM SORRY I DIDNT GET TO ETID TI MROE! I DIDNT KNOW JAZZ COULD USE MY COUTN

**Unless it has a password that she doesn't know- OF COURSE SHE CAN USE YOUR COMPUTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

These are some short chapters! chatter 31 kits

**t00000000t this chatper made jazsy really upstet**

**Things like this are NEVER a good sign.**

** she shad she woudlnt deit the chapters**

**Can't say I blame her. **

** anymroe i thinkc she odnest like ne enymore IM SORRY JAZZ I LUVE YOU****  
**  
StarGleat ran bakc ro the thundercaln camp and she skided into the mediccne tats den.

"JAYFEATHRE SHE ELLED I THINK IM PREGNAT!1!1!"1!"  
**You all should yell that in your father's face when it happens. *heavy sarcasm***  
"What makes yo say that" said JayFeather he came out of the medicine cats den.

" FELT MY KITS" SAID STARCLEM.  
**Missing a word or two.**  
"Ok lie down her" and so StarGkem ded and JayFetahr felt her stomah. "OH" she yelled as he pocked a kit.  
"Those are diftently kits" he said

**No, really? I thought they were eggs or rocks or something!**

"They look like theyr gong to be comign in a few dyas/"  
**That was the fastest pregnancy ever!**  
"OMG A FEW DAYS SAID STARGLEMA HOW DID SHE NOT NKNOW THIS

**Good question.**

,. SHE SAID.

"If I can aks whose the father" said JayFetaer.

"Ummm" said StarGleam shitting her paws "how do I say this. It was...JazzSong."  
**WHAT?! *faints***  
"WHAT" Jazzong said coming up to her. "HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK I;M A GIRL"  
**THAT'S WHAT WE'D ALL WANT TO KNOW!**  
I knwo said StarGlaema but "I LOVE YOU."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1111!111!11!1!1!1" said JazzStar.

**AGREED!**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 23 the vist

SatrPaw rnan away she aws tears weire sterawming down her nick. WHY WAS HERE LEAF SO BADD?1!1?111/?12 Everyone ated her1! all ehr family nad frineds were DEED!1!1 shed gone throu so much and now not even JAXPAW her BSET FIREND would hepl here!11?  
**Because she is the unwanted father of your kits. Enough said.**  
She flet her kits move in side her. she alreayd loved them s o much. But it was hard becuase she loved JazzStae! Her life was so TREIBL RITE NOW.

**Mary-Sues all over the world, it doesn't matter if you're a Mary-Sue or not; you're life will be still be terrible at some point.**

Sudenly a starlcna cat came down from the sjy. It was….. SLIVERSTREAM!1

**Silverstream! Yay!**

"dont worry GleamStap" said the silverstream! Itwall all be ok in the nd youll sef.

"i dnot know how it can be." she said. "it will." Epxlinad Silberstream.  
**What a long explanation.**  
"I HAVE KITS SILVERSDREAM! IKTS!11!1" SPARKLED STARGLEAM.  
**Sparkled? What the..?**  
O know said StaSilverStream. "but ive ben in yoru place before iknown what it fells like,' she liked StarkIts fourhead. then she luf.

StarTit snifed. She had 2 get better. For her KTIS. SHHE START wwalking awy into the forest.

**I****DONT KNOW IF I****BEABLE TO UDATE MCUH RIHTE NWO IM SO****SADDDDDDDDDDDD T-T**

**Because Jazzy hates you? You made her the father of your kits in the story! If that were me, I'd hate you too! **

**This has to be the shortest chapter so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

chpater 24 the barle

**The... barle...what?**

StrGleam was dooo upset she was anrgy and confusd. Starcaln WHYYYYYYYYYY?11/1/1/11/1!1" She elld angrly.

"Syarcaln can;t hlep you know!" said an evli vocie. "Theres nothin gthey can do for you!"  
**Go evil voice!**  
"WHAT WHO SAID THAT" SHE ASEKD IN FAER.

It is I, HolyLeaf!" said the voice again. Then HolyLefa bust out. The hole of ShadowCaln was with her and...THE DRARK FOFRST

OH NOOOOOO YELLED STARGLEAME STARCALN HELP ME"  
**StarClan: You gotta be crazy.**  
And then...the Warriorsof Starcaln came down the sky1 They joined StarGlaem and told her "We wil fihth with you StarPaw because you saved us ocne."

**She did not! **  
"Kawaii" said SrarGleam and they stared figthging the cats.  
**A VERY wrong reaction.**  
StarStar ahd HolyLeaf pined down when suddenly... SHE FELT A MOVIE INSIDE HER!  
**A MOVIE?! YOU ATE A MOVIE?!**  
"MY KITS ARE COMIGN!1!1111!1!11!1" She owled.

**Already? I thought Jayfeather said a few days, not a few hours!**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thrity two the berth

hokkyleaf RUNNING TOWERED HER. but a StarKlan cat named Bublesfor

**Who?**

jumped infront of her screamign NPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. She jumped in ftorn of her scremaign

**You already said that.**

and HolyLeaf hit him insted!1!1! He died.  
**Wait, wasn't Bublewhatever a she-cat a few lines ago?**  
StarGlean woudl have ben really upset but her kits were coming. She almost creamed out in paun but she wais a string brave tac and so she didnt. It hirt allot. Dhere was alot of piano in her stomich

**A PIANO?! **

AND SUDENLY TTHERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWERE111!1! SHE LOOKED DOWN AND THEIR was BRAKE

**A BRAKE?! FIRST A MOVIE, THEN A PIANO AND NOW A BRAKE?! DOES STARGLEAM EAT EVERY TWOLEG THING SHE SEES?**

in her stomchi. Hillyleaf was finished with bubbleFur so she was cuming tword her agein.

"NOOOOOOOOO STARGLEAM WHALED." But just as HOlyLeaf was about to hit her…..

**OH COME ON! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO SAVE HER EVERYTIME SHE'S ABOUT TO DIE?! NOT FAIR!**

IT WAS BLUESTAR! Starglem wtchad in ANGR as BlueStat nocked Hollyleaf over and she put her claws in her throt. She made HoluLeaf unconsece. But be4 HolyLeaf went blak she svratched BlueStar"s! There was red bloud comiming from her chest!111

"I love you JazzPaw I lways have." iad blueStar

**Bluestar: Who wrote this?! I'm going to kill him!**

when she deid. BLEUSTAR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said GleamStare!

She was sad. And jhe hurt from her was going to be so HRAD!11!

**Hrad: Czech word for castle.  
**

but looking at BleStars body filled her with GOPE.

**Gope?**

So she pushed.

AND THE KITS CAME OUT!111!1!  
**Yep, all of them just came out in a second. Totaly.**  
You flameas shoudl stopa beig so mean!1111!11! :(((((((((( dont you know how sda i am rite now?

**Like I said before, you made her the FATHER OF YOUR KITS. I'm sorry, but that's your own fault.**

i am going throguhg a rly togh time and if i wasnt a christen I woud b so mad at you right now11111!1111!111!

**Being a Christian doesn't mean you can't be mad.**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 33 nwe lifes

**OMGOHS IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UDPAT FFOR SO LOG!**

**No need to apologise.**

** I ws really busy i was tryeing to write a sotry for nationle noelv writing .**

**I'm pretty sure they burned it down the moment they saw it.**

** i got to ten thosuend words!11! also Ii turned 21 on the elebenth!**

***almost chokes with chips* WHAT?! YOU ARE ****_21_****?! HOW CAN A 21-YEAR OLD WRITE THIS BAD?! PLEASE LET THIS BE A TYPO!**

***starts crying loudly***

** :DDDDDD but anywax here is the new chapter, I shokld be upateing like i use to nwo****  
**  
Ther weree threr kits their. One off them was relly flufry and goldcolred one was brignt ornge the secoudn was a tiger. Evn thou she was in AGONYYYYYYYYY StarGlem smeled

**Stargleam, you smell!**

as she liked her kitens.

"Wat are you gong to cal them" akes jzzSong "ots not my chois remembre I men your the un wo had the kits!"  
**Fathers can still name their kits. And they usualy name them.**  
"Hmmm" thaught aarGlema

**Stargleam became a pirat.**

for a minuet beeofre she said "I thik the gold one will be DaFlufykit

**The name is horrible, but I kinda like the sound of 'DaFluffykit'.**

and the onrge one wil be FireKit and the tiger stripped one wil be TugerKit.

"GASP" GASPED THE ENTER CALN. "HOW CAN YOU NAME I TIGERKIT DONTYOU KNW WHAT HE DID" YELLED BAMBLECLAW.

**You're yelling now why she named a kit Tigerkit, but you were completly fine with her becoming the leader despite that you were the deputy!**

"HE NERLY KILED ME"  
**He did? Wait, he did say he will kill him, but he never **_**tried**_** to kill him. That's the diffrence.**  
"Yes I no but haf ou forgoten that hes alsomy dad."aid satRhleam. "Besuids I like the name."

"Oka I gues" and BabelClaw wakked away but he was rell pset. StarGlema wihsed he wasunt so sedative.  
**Bramble's been taking sedatives? Well, with Stargleam around, I can't really blame him.**  
"I lick the nams" said JazzStaorg and she licked StarHlema on the hed. "There beatiful kids."

"I no" giggled StarGlema aand we;; love thm for ever and evar." "

**Poor kits. Having Stargleam as a mother is probably the worst possible thing that could happen to them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Long time no see, huh?**

chapter 34 tigerstars attak

BUT THE BATLE WASNT OVERT YET!1!  
**The battle was going on since I don't know when.**  
All of a suddenly TIGEEERSTAR came runeing towrd her!11

**Tigeeerstar, whoever are, please kill her!**

"NOOOOO" he toweled. "I CN TELL THT TOGERKIT WILL BE GOOD!

**Sad, isn't it?**

i dnt want a good kat named after me"

**Acctully, he's named after Tigerstar. The number of e's make the diffrence.**

" he said. SO HE LUMPED FOR STARELGM!111  
**GO TIGEEERSTAR!**  
"NOOOOOO." seramed whitestrom

**FINALLY SHE SPELLED WHITESTORM RIGHT!**

he jumped in front of her. "you csnt hurt her can't you se she has kTITS?' "lol" lalueghed TigerStar, "I dont care Im evillll!"

**This I have to agree with.**

And he attacked FufflyKit!1!1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" said GleamStar. She tried to get to Fluffykit bt she was to quick.

**If she got to him to quick, that's good, right?**

TigrStar scrathecd hsi nose!1! But FlfuyKit was a god firghter

**HE'S A FEW MINUTES OLD! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE HIS EYES OPENED!**

like his mo. so he jumped at tigerStar1!1! and so did FireKit and Tigerkit!1

***starts crying***

They were all balting together!1!1  
**And Stargleam was just sitting and watching. What a wonderful mother.**  
""look at that its amazing." Said sumone. "There fighting tohether!" Al the clan watched in aww.

"YOU MAY HVE DEFEETED ME THIS TIM STARKIT

**She didn't even lift a paw. **

" SAID TIGERSTar "BUT YOULL NEVER DO IT AGIN!" he ran way with the DarkFrost. So did Holy;eaf.

StarGelam pursed her nose into Ja Star. they one! She was so hpary. But then… from the darkrsness… came... … … … SHKIT!

**Mispelt Shitkit?**


	16. Chapter 16

cahpert 34: back too the clan"AshTki what are you doint here?" asked GleameStar. She didnt se any reson for him to be their righte now btu he couldnt help but fel scarred.  
**How can you _feel_ scarred?**

"Im tacking a ckt.' aid AshFur and he grabed TigerKit and wakeld away. "You rejicted me and so now Im gon aget my refveng on you by RAISNG YOUR KIT TO BE EVIL!1!1!111"  
**Go Ashfur! Wait, did I just say that?**

"GASP NO" YELLED THE CALN THEY COUDNT NELEVE THAT ASHFUTE WOULD O SUCH A TING.

**He's the cat who tried to kill four of his Clanmates out of ''love''. So, yes, this isn't surprising (sorry Ashfur fans).**

"Not if i can hlpe it" rored FlufKit and he flew towrd AshFur with is calws open. "YOUR NOT TALING MY BORTHER ALIV!"  
**Okay. Ashfur, you heard the boy, kill his brother and _then_ take him.**  
Al the cats in clan includng StarGlema and JazzFur

**Isn't she a leader now? **

watched in mazement as the little flufy kit began to attck AshFurt. "NOT MY BOTHER!"

**HE'S A DAY OLD KIT! And why does he have something against taking his bother away?**

FLUFYKIT YELD AS HE ATCKED ASHFUR WITH HIS CLAWS MACKING THE CAT BLED. But evn thoguth he was hurt AshFru stil manged to drag TigerKit off even thoghu the tiget kkti was prosting. FlufyKir fel down and startd to crry.

"Its ok." said SarGlm and JazzSong as they came to confort the kit. "Im sure he will get back to us eventaly.

**Yeah, you believe that.**

I men hes your broterh and if hes anythng like you than he s a VRY GOD FIGHTER.  
**If he's anything like him, then Fluffykit won't be the only kit on who will scientist make experiments.**  
Btu Fluffykit waled loudly anywya. His wali was so loud that it alsmto souded like a trmpet. *sigh* Cats don't know what trumpets are. It was sooooooo loudly that a bnuch of cats ran to see waht was goin on.

And amon them...was FIRESTRA!1!1!1111!11

**THE RETURN OF FIRESTAR! DUN DUN DUN!**


	17. Chapter 17

very impotent massage Hopefully the end of the story.

Hey guisssss!1!11! It's ofcialy 12;03 aM on Decmbr 24 CHRISTMS were I life, and I thougt that since its everone's FAVORITE holyday

**That is true.**

I would write a Chritmas specil! Some ppl sad i shold.**  
WHAT?! NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! NOOOO! *starts wailing loudly*  
**But b4 that I hav a differnt veirson of eht somng rudof the RedNosed Raindeer! :DDDD Its called… STAREGLAEM THE PRUPEL CAT!1111!  
Crap.  
StarGlema the puprle cat  
Was a vrey purpel cat

**It should be:**

**Stargleam the idiot**

**Was a very big idiot**  
And if you evre saw hre.  
You wold evne say shes fat.  
**Stargleam, you're fat!**  
Al of the othre cats  
used to laguth and call her ames.

**If only.**  
they nevre let por

**She isn't really 'poor'.**

StarGealm  
join in ne kity games  
**Again, if only. *sighs***

then one ofgy Gatherng  
BlueStar came to say  
SarGlema with our fur so bright  
won't you led the gathering tonigt?  
**She's crazy.**

Then al the kites loved her  
as they shoted out with gle  
StarGlema the purlep cat  
youll go don in histroy!  
**As the most horrible Mary-Sue ever.**

Ok now hers the speciail.

SpottedLeaf cam dwn from the sky to appar to Jay Feather on a dream. She told him that "DawnSparkle will have a kit, and her name must be StarGleam."

**This is a proof she thinks of Stargleam as Jesus.**

JayFather asked how this wad suppoded to happn, since she

**Jayfeather's a she?**

hadn't done u-kno-wat with DawnSparkle at that pont. YellowFanng repld. "Trust in GoStarvlan and they wont led you wong."  
**Oh, sure they won't. *heavy sarcasm***  
So then DawnDparkle and JayFeather went arund fir a while and then the baby started to come!1!11 So the went to an inn but the inkerpr wouldnt let them stay thr. So they went to a barn instead and all the other aminals gathered ronnd to see the birth.  
***sobs***  
AND THEN STARKIT WAS BORN!1!1111111!1!11!1!11!11!1 Then ther e was a relly brigt star a bove them, and then LionHeart, BleuStar and YelloFang

"Wat are you doin her?" asked DawnSparkle and then they said "Were heremto see baby JdSusKit.

"Ok come see hier then" said DawnSparkle and ten they all came over to her. The also gave her gold, frankenstein and mir.

"This is our savor."

**Stargleam? Yeah, as if.**

said Bluesatr. "We know it. We sae t in the stars. Starkit will ne JESUSS!1!1!1!11

Hark the herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

(i copied the lyrics since i didnt know the song)  
No woder. No grammar mistakes.  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

**Wait... was that line without grammar mistakes?**


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for not updating for so long. School's gone mad. By the way, I won't be updating anything on Friday and maybe Saturday 'cuz I'm going to Hungary with my school! Yay! Chapter 40 tigerkit

ONG IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BENG GON SO LONG!11!

**No need to apolagise. We haven't missed you.**

:( scholo was rly hard sinc I goat back they gave us alot of homowork

**You're not the only one.**

and i was haveing torlble with som of my friends bcaus I am a lesbain now nd they dont unferstand.**  
Well, you were also a homophobe some time ago, so now you're getting a taste of your own medicine.****  
**U cant b3elieve u flamers are still faleming!1

**Oh, I can.**

WHY ARE YOU SUCK MEAN PEPPLE Y CANT YOU ACPECT ME FOR WHO I AM!11!1!

**We don't give a shit about you being a lesbian. We care that this story sucks!**

im not sory I colled you statinst you ARE othersiwe you woul be nice!11!1!**  
I'm sorry, but that logic makes no sence.****  
**Bbut neway im back and heres the chatper I woked realy hard on it this time!1!**  
May I remind you that you said that many times before and it wasn't true?**

FIRESTARE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE asked starlgema. "I thogut u were the letter of ShaodWclan now?"

**So did I?**

"Tes i was but I relied I stil lube you GlamePool he siad. "I herd you and togerStar fihgtnng an so i cam to hlep," "Wel youre too latr." Said HleamStar. "Tiggestar took TigerSatr!11111! '  
**Tiggerstar kiddnaped Tigerstar? Lol, I'm imagining that right now!**  
'I cna hellp" he said Firstar. "RAELY" aiad STarGleam.

**I doubt he can.**

"Realy I kno were his hdeout wis" "Omgosh really said Stargleam "Yes wen i wnte a way I was ledder of shadowlnca so i was ebbil

**I've no idea what word is that supposed to be.**

for awhiel nd I ws with TigerTsar. so i know wre he lives.'  
**''Me and Tigerstar are poker buddies, you see.''**  
"LESTS GO THEN!1" YOWLED STARLGMEAN RUNING TOWRD TIGESRTARS. Tjey ran for a log tiem but GleamPaw was so andrenline she didn't care. But lots of the other cats were tired by thetim they got ther. Tigerstars hidoat was a hloe near the lake. "okay ready TACK!1111" MEOWELD STARELGME ND THE CATS RUN INT O THE HEOLE.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SAID TIGERSTAR WHEN HE SAW THEM he was rly boldy bcase tigerkit hd been fighting him. Hw was too tired Starlgema roped her claws down his nicke her esyes robbling!11 She was so beutufl in btale thought. Hr bleu fur shone in the moanlight!1 her eyes burned with NGR. She was one of the barviest cats the hades ever seen.  
**Tigerstar would never call anyone brave. Let alone Stargleam. **  
GleamStar clawd TigeerStare vicuously!1111111! Blood went everwhare!1!1 It flu through the are licke a dove!111

**A very bad methaphore.**

Tigerstar ran away in pain!111 "You bet me but ist stoo late !1" he laguged. Then he left.

"What did he mean bu that" StarPaw ondered. Then she locked at tigerPaw. "ARe you okya" se haid.

"OF xourse Im okay IM EVIL NOW!1!1111!" he siad.  
**WOOHOO! **  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" WALLED STARLGME.  
**YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**  
DNOT FLAME ME THIS DIME! ! I MEAN IT!111!

**Sorry, request declined.**


End file.
